Hogwartslandia
by Neferura
Summary: El roce hace el cariño, y si no, que se lo pregunten a los alumnos de Hogwarts. Porque no sólo del trío fantástico viven los potterianos.
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclamer**: Todos los personajes son de la todopoderosa y un poco vaga J.K Rowling. Le he pedido que me preste a Draco pero no quiere, la muy egoísta.. ¬¬'

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

****

Allí estaba Luna Lovegood, tamborileando con sus uñas la mesa de la biblioteca, se colocó bien uno de sus pendientes, mejor dicho uno de esos rábanos que llevaba colgados en las orejas, alguien pasó a su lado riéndose.

Pansy Parkinson pasó al lado de esa chica tan rara de Ravenclaw, era obvio que el sombrero el día de la selección no andaba muy fino, la chica pertenecía a Hufflepuff se le notaba a la legua, dirigió una sonrisa desagradable a esa chica pelirroja de 5º , la Weasley, no sabía su nombre, a quien le importaba, se giró para comprobar que iba al encuentro de la loca Lovegood, Merlín las cría y ellas se juntan.

Ginny Weasley ignoró por completo a perra Parkinson o "como ser la tía mas fresca del colegio y no morir en el intento"¿qué veían los chicos en ella?

- Parkinson es guapa – dijo Luna como quien da el parte metereológico

- No es cierto – bufó Ginny apoyando los libros que había elegido en la mesa

- Pues Malfoy no opina lo mismo – dijo Luna señalando hacia el lugar donde el Slytherin coqueteaba con su compañera.

- Malfoy es idiota, su opinión no cuenta.

- Harry también opina que es guapa.

- ¿Que que? – Ginny la miró con los ojos casi tan abiertos como los tenía Luna

- Si, oí hablar a Harry con Corner y Goldstein sobre ella.

- Creía que Corner – dijo Ginny pronunciando con ira reprimida el apellido – estaba con Chang

- Sí – asintió Luna haciendo que los rábanos de sus orejas se balancearan - creo que Chang utilizó una especie de filtro amoroso con Potter y con tu ex

- No digas tonterías – replicó Ginny - están prohibidos.

- Mi padre dice que muchas de las brujas que están casadas con los magos más importantes del país las han utilizado, salió un articulo muy interesante en agosto. ¿No lo leíste?

- Si tu padre dijera que los extraterrestres han venido a colonizarnos y que Parkinson es uno de ellos ¿también te lo creerías?

- ¿Crees que Parkinson es una de ellos? - preguntó Luna abriendo, sus ya de por sí, grandes ojos.

Ginny hizo rodar los suyos desesperada y comenzó a leer los libros que tenía delante

Draco Malfoy miraba descaradamente las piernas de Pansy, se le estaban ocurriendo un par de ideas muy buenas para pasar el rato.

Ella sabía que lo estaba mirando, se inclinó mas sobre la mesa haciendo que su túnica subiera un poco mientras sonreía

- Podía ser un poco más sutil – resopló Hannah Abbott que se encontraba unas mesas mas allá.

- ¿Quien? – Susan Bones era una chica peculiar, con sus trenzas rubias y su cara de niña, parecía que vivía en un mundo de colorines y burbujitas, quizás por eso Justin Finch Fletchey estaba loco por ella

- Parkinson, un poco mas y se tumba en la mesa de Malfoy

- Yo creo que hacen una buena pareja – dijo Susan soltando una risita – el amor es tan bonito – suspiró

- ¡Que va a ser amor! – dijo Hannah asqueada – es solo sexo

Susan la miró sorprendida y se puso colorada – has dicho esa palabra

- Sexo – volvió a repetir Hannah

- No deberías decir eso – dijo Susan jugueteando nerviosa con sus trenzas

- Sexo, sexo, sexo – repitió hasta la saciedad la castaña – por Merlín Susan, creo que ya eres mayorcita para actuar con naturalidad ante ciertas cosas.

- ¿El qué? – la rubia se había atado las largas trenzas por debajo de la barbilla y tenia un aspecto muy cómico.

- Da.. da igual déjalo – dijo Hannah resignada¿qué tenía esa mujer en la cabeza?

- ¡Hola chicas! – Terry Boot, ese Ravenclaw tan guapo de profundos ojos azules, se sentó a su lado, lástima que fuera tan gay.

- ¡Hola Terry!- saludó Susan alegre como un cascabel

- ¿Qué hacéis?

- Hannah estaba diciendo que Malfoy y Parkinson no están enamorados, solo es s... – y emitió un sonido indescifrable.

- ¿qué? – pregunto Terry acercándose a ella como si así la fuera a entender mejor.

- Sexo – respondió Hannah sin levantar la cabeza de sus apuntes.

Susan volvió a ponerse colorada y Terry empezó a reírse a carcajadas

- ¿Qué les pasa a esos zopencos? – preguntó Pansy volviéndose para mirar al grupo de Hufflepuff. La estaban fastidiando su numerito de seducción numero 4, aunque con Malfoy no se necesitaba ningún número de seducción. Hacia ya tiempo que se acostaban esporádicamente, se podría decir que eran una especie de pareja, pero eso sí, con unas condiciones muy especiales, libertad ante todo. Y lo de la rivalidad entre las casas lo dejaban para el quidditch, aunque sí era cierto que evitaban relacionarse con los miembros de Gryffindor. Se giró para mirar a su rubio objetivo que parecía que estaba distraído con algo que no era sus piernas, si no las de otra. Pansy siguió el trayecto de los ojos grises y se topó con dos piernas blancas subidas a una silla, la Weasley de nuevo. Resopló ofendida por la falta de atención y sacudió su larga melena negra – Draco¿por qué no nos vamos a hacer algo interesante?

El rubio la miró un segundo y volvió a su agradable visión – luego, ahora estoy ocupado.

Ginny estaba subida a una silla buscando un libro de la ultima estantería, Madame Pince podría cortarla el cuello por subirse a una silla¿pero que era la vida sin un poco de riesgo?. Ajena a la discusión que acababa de empezar entre los dos Slytherin encontró lo que buscaba y volvió a su mesa, donde Luna garabateaba sin parar sobre un pergamino.

- Te estoy hablando Draco – replicó Pansy celosa¿acaso prefería las piernas de la pobretona Weasley?

Malfoy suspiró con fastidio – y yo te he dicho que estaba ocupado – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Por qué miras a la Weasley cuando estoy yo aquí? – para ella eso era una gran ofensa.

- ¿Desde cuando me dices a quien mirar?

- Malfoy despierta, es la hermana de Weasley, es una pobretona sin clase y además es Gryffindor - dijo recalcando mucho la ultima palabra.

- Siempre se puede hacer una excepción ¿no? Dime una cosa¿no estuvo enamorada de Potter?

- ¡Ni lo sé ni me importa! – farfulló Pansy abriendo un libro enfadada

- Creo que sí – dijo entornando los ojos – me gustaría ver la cara que pondría el trío fantástico si me ligara a la Weasley...

- Antes su hermano te matará y no tienes ninguna posibilidad, ella te odia.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Para empezar, la cara de asco que pone cuando se cruza contigo no es porque tenga envidia de tu pelo engominado, 2, eres un Slytherin, 3 eres un Malfoy ah si, y lo mas importante... tu padre intentó matarla en 2º

- ¿Eso significa que crees que no puedo tenerla comiendo de mi mano?

- Eso significa que eres más egocéntrico de lo que pensaba.

- Bueno, será divertido intentarlo – respondió el rubio entrecerrando los ojos.

Pansy se puso lívida y apretó con furia las tapas del libro – ¿hablas en serio?

- Claro, yo siempre hablo en serio – dijo pasándose una mano por el pelo, asegurándose de que estuviera bien peinado.

Alarma, algo en el interior de Pansy se encendió, vale, ya era oficial, estaba celosa¿cómo podía cambiarla por ese pelo de zanahoria que no conocía lo que era un cepillo? – no te atrevas a hacer eso.

- ¿Por que no? Ya lo he hecho antes, no estarás enamorándote ¿verdad Pansy?

Lo que la faltaba, intento dominar sus impulsos para que no se pusiera más roja de lo que pensaba que estaba ya – ¡no digas gilipolleces! – gritó perdiendo un poco los nervios

- ¿Entonces?

- La odio, no la trago desde el año pasado, en el incidente en el despacho de Umbridge me echo una maldición ¡y estuve escupiendo babosas casi una semana! – dijo perdiendo los estribos

Malfoy sonrió cínicamente, ya sabia cual era la razón por la que la odiaba, pero le encantaba que Pansy se lo recordara y además así sería todo mas divertido.

- Hay que saber olvidar – dijo Malfoy poniéndose de pie. Pansy le miro horrorizada, necesitaba pensar en algo y rápidamente, se puso de pie y titubeó – si lo haces... si lo haces yo... yo.. ¡me ligaré a Smith! – dijo sorprendiéndose así misma, pero causo el efecto deseado.

- ¿Smith¿Zacharias Smith¿El Hufflepuff? - ahora era Malfoy el que estaba lívido, aunque no se podía negar que la palidez formaba parte de su estado natural. – es un farol.

- No – se apresuró Pansy a contestar, sonrió, que lista era.

A Malfoy le tembló ligeramente el labio inferior. Zacharias Smith, alias, "el ser más borde de todo Huffelpuff y si me apuras de Hogwarts", le había humillado hasta limites infinitos hacia un mes, fue mucho peor que cuando el falso ojo loco Moody le convirtió en hurón. Tras un partido especialmente "limpio" entre Slytherin y Hufflepuff, con victoria aplastante de la casa verde, Smith se había apañado para cambiar la gomina de Malfoy por una broma marca Sortilegios Weasley que teñía el pelo de un bonito color rosa fresa. Estuvo 2 semanas con el pelo de ese color porque Madame Pomfrey no fue capaz de encontrar una solución, o eso decía ella. Y aunque Malfoy amenazaba a todo el que se reía de él, una amenaza de alguien con el pelo rosa no sonaba muy seria que digamos. Vamos que Malfoy le odiaba a muerte, casi tanto como a Potter, bueno, no tanto, pero podrían estar empatados.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Pansy?

- Que te olvides de esa tontería de conquistar a la pobretona.

- No acepto chantaje de nadie

- Pues entonces nada me impedirá ligar con Smith

Malfoy se puso rojo de ira – pues si tanto te gusta quédatelo, si quieres guerra tendrás guerra.

- Si piensas que me voy a quedar parada viendo como me humillas públicamente besuqueándote con Weasley – dijo el nombre bajando la voz - ¡estas muy equivocado!

- ¡Muy bien! Tu lo has querido, veremos quien consigue su objetivo antes!

- ¡Trato hecho!

- ¡Bien!

- ¡Bien! – Pansy se levantó y se dirigió a la salida de la biblioteca, cuando pasó por el lado de los Hufflepuff la miraron con curiosidad, durante la discusión habían intentado oír lo que decían, pero sólo habían entendido palabras sueltas.

- Mira Susan, tu pareja perfecta parece que llega a su final – le dijo Terry sonriéndola,

- Ohh que lástima – dijo ella mirando como Pansy salía por la puerta – se la ve muy alterada. ¿Crees que debería ir a hablar con ella?.

Hannah la miro con desesperación – tranquila, sobrevivirá.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado, dudas, tomates y sugerencias en los reviews

Saludos, Nef


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclamer**: Todos los personajes son de la todopoderosa y un poco vaga J.K Rowling. Le he pedido que me preste a Draco pero no quiere, la muy egoísta.. ¬¬'

¿que tal estais? Yo agobiada con los exámenes, a ver si terminan de una p... vez q quiero vacaciones ya. me han hecho mucha ilusion vuestros reviews. Os contesto

**Fer**: la continuacion, espero q te siga gustando

**MoNy WeAsLey**: me alegro de q te guste como escribo. Muchas gracias. Besos

**Sara Meliss**: gracias por la recomendacion de los guiones, la verdad es q no tenia ni idea de que se pudieran poner asi, en fin, estos del ffnet hacen cosas muy raras.

**xime:** jaja, bueno, si q habra lemon en este ff,no concibo un ff mio sinél, lo avisaré con tiempo.

**Kary Malfoy Black**: Ya me dirás q tal este capitulo.

**Tania Stratman**: Gracias por la felicitació, ya la vi en el foro. Si, subiré la historia al foro, aunque bueno, el topic algun dia se perderá irremediablemente. Gracias por seguir ahí apoyándome.Besitos

**Mónica**: No se si las apuestas por celos son interesantes porque en verdad nunca las he hecho.. eh.. voy a tener q probar xD.

**Luly Malfoy**: bueno, hay muchos personajes si, pero es que me gustan los ff asi y siempre he querido hacer uno, creo q son muy dinámicos, pero la historia se centrará mas en D/G no te preocupes. Besis

**Andizz:** Me alegro q te gustara, actualizo lo antes q puedo

Muchas gracias a todos por el apoyo.no pense q iba a tener tantos reviews .

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 2**

****

_- _Luna¿has encontrado ya el significado de la 4º runa? Sin ella la frase no concuerda – le preguntó Ginny frunciendo la nariz – y no creo que la 6ª signifique abejorro, no tiene ningún sentido.. Luna¿me estas escuchando?

Pero Luna había dejado de escucharla en el mismo instante en que Malfoy se había situado detrás de la pelirroja con pose previsiblemente amenazadora.

_-_ Luna – dijo Ginny chasqueando los dedos delante suya – pero...

Pero no pudo seguir formulando la pregunta porque una voz que a ella le parecía sumamente desagradable y arrastrada se elevó desde su espalda – es divertido observar la ignorancia de la gente.

Ginny se giró violentamente hacia el Slytherin y le fulminó con la mirada – Malfoy¿por que no te tiras de alguna torre y nos dejas en paz? Nadie ha pedido tu opinión.

"Mierda" se reprendió Draco mentalmente, y es que acostumbrado a meterse con toda la saga pelirroja de Gryffindor, no era fácil dejar de hacerlo de repente, y para colmo estaba con la lunática esa¿qué llevaba colgando de las orejas¿Rábanos?

_- _Oh... a lo mejor es que tiene algo interesante que decirnos¡a lo mejor él nos puede confirmar si Parkinson procede de la estratosfera! – palmeó excitada Luna.

_- _A lo mejor con un poco de suerte la tierra me traga en estos momentos – pensó Ginny un poco abochornada

_-_ ¿Y cómo te va Terry? – le pregunto Hannah guiñándole un ojo

_-_ Oh.. – Terry se puso colorado en un instante muy fugaz y tosió levemente recobrando la compostura – bien, bien, todo va avanzando

_-_ Me alegro que por lo menos algo avance – suspiró Hannah volviendo a su trabajo de herbología – creo que algún día tendrá que reconocer que bueno.. - miró a Susan dudando en si seguir hablando, pero la rubia parecía muy concentrada en hacer algún tipo de dibujo en la esquina de su pergamino – tu sabes, salir de.. ese sitio, como dicen los muggles..

_-_ ¿Salir de donde? – preguntó Susan levantando la cabeza – ¿del armario? Una vez Justin me habló de que algunos muggles salen del armario, pero no lo entendí mucho, no sé porque tienen que meterse en un armario si luego les cuesta tanto salir

Hannah miró durante un largo tiempo a su amiga mientras esta volvía a su tarea y luego a Terry que con los ojos parecía preguntarla claramente si le había contado algo sobre su pequeño problema con Ernie. Ella negó con la cabeza, Ernie era su mejor amigo y estaba intentando no influenciarle en su decisión, porque sabía que era una decisión difícil y que tenía que tomar él sólo cuando estuviera preparado. Ella lo sospechaba desde 3º, mientras la población masculina residente en Hufflepuff descubrió por primera vez, para que servía un sujetador y se preguntaban como de difícil sería quitarlo, Ernie permaneció ajeno a todos esas charlas sobre lo bien que estaban algunas alumnas mayores y en cambio miraba a Cedric cuando creía que nadie le veía... Cedric, que lejana parecía ya su muerte, al principio pensó que nunca superaría esa pérdida pero con los acontecimientos de su 5º curso tuvo que hacerlo a marchas aceleradas.

Y algo la sacó rápidamente de sus pensamientos, se fijó en lo que había estado garabateando Susan en su pergamino, las letras H y Z adornadas con florituras y corazones. Intento serenarse para que no se la notara mucho que estaba a punto de matar a su amiga y la dio una pequeña patada por debajo de la mesa. Susan la miró sorprendida y Hannah la hizo una seña, todo lo disimulado que se puede hacer una seña de ese tipo, indicándola que si seguía escribiendo la cortaría el cuello, afortunadamente Terry era de esos Ravenclaw que cuando estudian, estudian, sin importarles si la biblioteca está derrumbándose a su alrededor.

_-_ Bueno, me voy a ir a casa, estoy un poco cansada... – Dijo Hannah poniéndose de pie y guardando sus cosas.

_-_ Pensé que los Hufflepuff erais trabajadores incansables – comento Terry con picardía

_-_ Y yo pensé que los Ravenclaw no necesitabais estudiar – respondió esta guiñándole un ojo – ¿te vienes Susan?

_-_ me quedo, voy a ver si termino esto, no quiero acumular tarea para el fin de semana – comento la rubia distraídamente.

_-_ De acuerdo te veo en la sala común, hasta mañana Terry – y con un pequeño gesto se despidió de ellos. Para salir de la biblioteca tuvo que pasar cerca de la mesa de Ginny donde la situación había empezado a desbordarse un poco.

_

* * *

_

- Hasta luego Hannah – Ginny respondió al saludo que le había dado la Hufflepuff al pasar a su lado, había puesto una cara un poco rara al ver a Malfoy allí con ellas, pero Hannah era discreta, no iba a ponerse a hacer preguntas._-_ Malfoy, no quiero que me vean cerca de ti, haz el favor de lagarte, intentamos trabajar..

_-_ ¿Trabajar? - Draco echó un vistazo a los libros que la Gryffindor había elegido hace un rato – "Las runas según Elisa Rosworth". Ahí no vais a encontrar nada que os sirva Weasley.

- ¿Te he pedido ayuda Malfoy?. ¿No verdad?. Pues entonces largarte a hacer lo que sea que hagas en tus ratos libres, como teñirte el pelo – dijo con toda la intención de humillarlo.

Draco tuvo que contenerse con aquella alusión, sabia que hablaba del pelo rosa, maldito Smith - Solo estoy compartiendo un poco de mi sabiduría, deberías estar agradecida, ese trabajo lo tuve que hacer yo el año pasado y no use ese libro, use "Teorías y aplicaciones de runas avanzadas", esta en la misma sección de donde cogiste estos – respondió con suficiencia.

Ginny se cruzó de brazos, no entendía nada, pero algo estaba tramando el rubio, se fijo por un momento en su cara afilada, le recordaba a algún tipo de animalejo pero no sabía a cual. Desistió de compararlo con algún habitante del reino animal y se puso a pensar en a que venía ese derroche de solidaridad. ¿Y desde cuando Malfoy era bueno en runas?. Eligió la vía de la diplomacia para quitárselo de encima – gracias pero no necesitamos tu ayuda nos apañamos muy bien solas - Pero tuvo que tragarse sus palabras cuando descubrió que Luna había volado, casi literalmente a donde señalaba el rubio y había traído el libro mientras lo ojeaba fascinada

– mira Ginny, todo esta aquí, Malfoy tenía razón.

Ginny tragó saliva¿por qué Luna parecía estar siempre dispuesta a dar una oportunidad incluso al ser más despreciable de la tierra? Iba a su bola le daba igual todo, pero lo peor fue la cara de triunfo del Slytherin, hasta que Luna volvió a hablar, claro.

_-_ ¿Ves Ginny?. No es tan analfabeto como tu decías, y tampoco entiendo por qué dices que habla como si tuviera una escoba metida por el culo, yo creo que habla normal.

En ese momento toda la sangre de la pelirroja se le subió a la cabeza, parecía que iba a estallar y redecorar de rojo toda la biblioteca, de lo colorada que se había puesto en medio segundo. Malfoy en cambio había convertido sus finas cejas en una sola de tanto fruncir el ceño, una apuesta era una apuesta, pero no iba a permitir que le humillaran de esa manera y menos una Gryffindor y mucho menos una Weasley pobretona – vaya - dijo destilando ácido – por lo menos yo aun con mi escoba metida por el culo llegare a algo en la vida, comadreja, tú a lo máximo que podrás aspirar es a tener un basurero donde vivir, lleno de andrajosos niños pelirrojos. ¿O todavía piensas que Potter se arrastrara algún día a tus pies?

Luna miraba al rubio con los ojos muy abiertos, no se creía lo que había soltado Malfoy en un momento por su boca, Ginny iba a preguntarle cuanto tiempo tardaría en ir a hacer compañía a su padre en Azkaban, pero se mordió la lengua, no iba a hacer un escándalo en la biblioteca y además, en teoría, había empezado ella a insultarle, aunque fuera en palabras de Luna.

Draco observó a la pelirroja, estaba conteniéndose. Esto iba a ser mas complicado de lo que pensaba. Se giró sin dedicarle ni una palabra mas y se largo de la biblioteca con pasos largos y rápidos.

_-_ ¡Luna!. ¡Te agradecería que no volvieras a hacer esto! – casi la gritó Ginny – me has dejado en evidencia.

_-_ Lo siento, es que leí que era muy bueno para los nervios decir siempre la verdad y estoy intentado cumplirlo, no pensé que te importaría tanto que Malfoy supiera lo que piensas de él – se disculpó la rubia haciendo pucheros.

_-_ ¿Desde cuando tu tienes nervios?. Y no me importa, pero no era la situación adecuada¡por Merlín si nos ha solucionado el trabajo! – dijo Ginny agarrando el libro y leyéndolo por encima – y olvídate de esa terapia ¿quieres?

_-_ Lo siento. ¿Le vas a pedir perdón? – preguntó Luna sacando mas pergaminos.

_-_ Ni loca.

* * *

_-_ Maldita Weasley - con un leve movimiento de varita desmontó una armadura que armó un gran escándalo al caer sus piezas al suelo del solitario pasillo ¿cómo era posible que la pelirroja pensara que hablaba como si tuviera algo metido por el culo?. La iba a hacer tragar cada una de sus palabras. La seduciría, la utilizaría y luego la arrojaría como un pañuelo usado al gran mundo de los chismes de Hogwarts, sí, la haría sufrir lo insufrible y se regocijaría viéndola arrastrarse hasta sus pies. Se topó con la entrada a su sala común, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que había llegado de lo cabreado que estaba. Pronuncio la contraseña y entró en la sala, se sentó en un sillón y sacó un paquete de cigarrillos, sí, la nicotina era lo único que le relajaba, eso y un buen polvo claro, pero no veía a Pansy por ninguna parte, y además ahora le odiaba e intentaba ligarse al Hufflepuff con alma de peluquero, para ganar la estúpida apuesta, que por cierto ahora que lo pensaba en frió¿que se habían apostado?

_-_ Hola Malfoy – Blaise Zabini había hecho su aparición en la sala, con la corbata ligeramente aflojada y alguna marca en el cuello. Llevaba una cara muy característica de la casa Slytherin, cara de haber tenido sexo, y del bueno.

Se dejó caer al lado del rubio y le cogió un cigarrillo que encendió inmediatamente con su varita. Permanecieron en silencio un rato, Draco sabía que Blaise estaba esperando a que le preguntara por su gran cita así que se hizo de rogar un poco más. Cuando Blaise empezó a removerse inquieto en su sitio le pregunto por fin – ¿y que tal con la niña esa, como se llamaba?

_-_ Patil

_-_ Ya¿la Ravenclaw o la Gryffindor?

_-_ ¡Por favor!. ¡Me ofendes!

_-_ ¿La Gryffindor verdad? – pregunto Draco

Blaise sonrió divertido - por supuesto

_-_ Es una Gryffindor, Zabini – refunfuñó Draco ofendido.

_-_ Es una Gryffindor muy buena en la cama, además yo no soy tan elitista como tu.

_-_ Lo se, a ti te valen todas...

La risa de Blaise inundó toda la sala común – claro Malfoy, todas las que merecen la pena, sin excusas de casas ni niñerías.

Malfoy arqueó una ceja mientras encendía otro cigarrillo.

_-_ ¡Por cierto!. Cuando venía por aquí he visto algo un poco extraño.

Malfoy le miro invitándolo a seguir hablando

_-_ No te imaginas con quien he visto hablando a Pansy – siguió relatando Zabini estudiando los gestos de su amigo.

Draco no sabía por que pero se lo imaginaba, mierda, había empezado el acercamiento. Cuando Pansy elegía presa no le duraba la cacería mas de una semana.

_-_ Con el Hufflepuff que te tiño el pelo de rosa, Smith

Y para colmo tenían que recordarle periódicamente el detalle del pelo, por si intentaba olvidarlo. Blaise se quedó expectante esperando la reacción del rubio pero ésta no se produjo, lo único que ocurrió es que Malfoy abrió la boca para preguntarle algo un poco extraño y fuera de lugar.

_-_ Blaise¿crees que hablo de forma rara?

* * *

¿Que tal va? ya sabeis, sugerencias, quejas, aplausos en los reviews.

Nefe


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclamer**: Todos los personajes son de la todopoderosa y un poco vaga J.K Rowling. Le he pedido que me preste a Draco pero no quiere, la muy egoísta.. ¬¬'

Despues de mas de un año sin actualizar, lo se lo se, el aburrimiento de mi vida me lleva a volver a intentar sacar la historia hacia delante, de momento esto es lo que me ha salido, muchas gracias por todos los reviews. A Mony, Kary, Tania, Sara, Nohenatha, Macarena. Lenne, Anna y Estivalia, gracias, muchas gracias.

Como aclaracion pequeña del capítulo diré que hasta la parte del Gran Comedor este capitulo transcurre desde que Hannah en el capitulo 2 abandona la biblioteca, hasta que Blaise llega a su sala comun, tambien en el capitulo 2. Así que este cap y el 2 tiene escenas paralelas. Luego la historia avanza.

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 3**

No podía creerse su suerte, ahí estaba el Hufflepuff del demonio, visto de lejos no parecía desagradable, quizás no tendría que emborracharse para acostarse con él, no es que ella necesitara emborracharse para tirarse a un tío, a veces ayudaba, sobretodo si el chico en cuestión no respetaba los canones marcados por Pansy Parkinson, aunque pensándolo mejor, quizás tendría que emborracharlo a él.

El rubio parecía no haberla visto así que aprovecho para asegurarse de que su pecho estaba en su sitio, es decir, bien arriba y su falda tapara lo necesariamente imprescindible. Y allá vamos, se animó mentalmente, el repiqueteo de sus tacones comenzó a propagarse alegremente por toda la galería hasta llegar a los oídos de Smith, que al levantar la vista del suelo y divisar a la Slytherin estuvo tentado de cambiar bruscamente de dirección, pero su orgullo se lo impidió, el mismo orgullo que le hacia maldecir diariamente al sombrero seleccionador por haberle colocado en esa casa de perdedores, y para un héroe Hufflepuff que aparecía en mucho tiempo se lo cargaban, era un hecho, una conspiración mundial contra la casa del tejón, y ¿por que tenían que llevar esa combinación de colores? Negro y amarillo, parecían abejas, abejas que lo único que hacían era trabajar para que otros se llevaran la gloria, él no tendría que estar ahí.

Mientras divagaba y maldecía al trozo de tela viejo y desalmado, un fuerte olor le penetró hasta lo más profundo de su pituitaria. Estaba mareado, sacudió la cabeza y se encontró con Parkinson mirándole con una cara extraña, podría decirse que con lujuria, inconscientemente dio un paso atrás y se preparó para el ataque.

_- _¿Qué quieres? – Rápido y cortante, le encantaba hablar así.

Era desagradable e insufrible, lo sabia por la forma de fruncir el entrecejo, lo sabía mucho antes de intentar mantener una conversación con él. Pero era un reto y lo iba a ganar – tranquilo, no voy a comerte – sonrió mostrando su inmaculada dentadura – aun - siseó con esa lengua viperina que Merlín le había dado.

- No tengo tiempo para tus chorradas – y sin mas la rodeó sin rozarla y siguió su camino.

El pánico dominó a Pansy por un segundo, tenía que encontrar un tema de conversación... – ¿sabes? – alzó la voz – me encantó el color del pelo de Draco¿cómo conseguiste ese tono? - Vale, no era el tema más inteligente pero había funcionado, Smith se había parado en seco y ahora la miraba sopesando la situación.

Pansy intento sonreír con inocencia, no era su especialidad pero bueno, resultó. Smith se rascó la cabeza y mirando a todos los lados se acercó a la morena – ¿A qué viene eso?

_- _Bueno, en realidad me pareció una broma muy bien hecha, y a Malfoy... que es tan difícil de engañar... – observó haciéndose la sorprendida.

A Smith se le iluminaron los ojos, alguien reconocía su talento, a parte de sus compañeros de casa claro, un Slytherin ni más ni menos.

La chica notó enseguida que había dado en el clavo, al rubio le perdía la vanidad – si, es digna de todo un Slytherin, pensé que los Hufflepuff no teníais talento, pero veo que guardáis alguna sorpresa.

Ella se había acercado aprovechando el momento de embriaguez de Zacharias y había empezado a pasarse la mano por el cuello. Al chico le llegó otra vez de golpe el empalagoso perfume de la chica.

* * *

No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Ahí estaba la zorra oficial del colegio coqueteando con Zach. Hannah sintió como la rabia corría desbocadamente por sus venas. La gente estaba gilipollas y ella era la única que mantenía un poco de cordura. ¿Por qué Zach sonreía de esa manera tan estúpida?. Solo le faltaba babear. Y solo porque la Slytherin era guapa, y delgada, y tenía unas piernas que ella jamás conseguiría aunque se matase a hacer patinaje sobre hielo, mierda y más mierda. Pasó por su lado como una exhalación y emitió un gruñido cuando Smith intentó saludarla. La verdad es que el chico no había notado su presencia hasta que no la tuvo casi encima, hizo un intento de saludo que se quedo en un balbuceo bastante estúpido, pero no todos los días tenias a la "novia" de Malfoy felicitándote por humillar al rubio, y ahora que la miraba bien tenia un escote bastante considerable y Hannah solo era Hannah, la prefecta, la que siempre les reñía cuando montaban jaleo en la sala común, y Parkinson estaba allí, con ese par de.. atributos que Merlín le había regalado¿quien era Hannah?

* * *

Zabini caminaba feliz, era un día feliz, llevaba toda la tarde perdiendo el tiempo entre las piernas de una chica, y vaya chica. Parvati Patil ni más ni menos. Nada que ver con su sosa gemela, que tenía alma de Granger y se pasaba la vida hablando de retórica y de filósofos que él ni siquiera sabía que existían. Paso al lado de una cristalera y no pudo evitar mirarse al espejo, era tan guapo, lo había heredado de su madre, por supuesto, bueno, mas que nada porque nunca supo a ciencia cierta quien era su padre, pero lo que hiciera mama con los hombres eran cosas suya, él había heredado su talento. Cuando dobló la esquina aterrizó de un golpe en la tierra, Pansy y el Hufflepuff hablando, en un pasillo, solitos, y a una peligrosa distancia, pasó por su lado y le mandó un saludo burlón a su compañera. 

- ¿Qué Parkinson, haciendo obra social?

Parkinson le fulminó con la mirada, con lo bien que iba la cosa y tenía que venir el egocéntrico éste a estropeárselo. Con una mueca sarcástica le contestó – ¿qué, vienes de revolcarte en alguna cama Zabini? – le estaba comparando con los cerdos, claramente.

Zabini soltó una carcajada – no, prefiero las superficies más duras – dijo guiñándole un ojo. Miró con ironía al Hufflepuff y se alejó dejándolos solos.

Cuando Parkinson empezó a pensar en una serie de improperios no propios de una señorita como ella Zach reaccionó. La verdad es¿qué hacía la Slytherin con él y por que? – ¿Qué quieres Parkinson? – volvió a preguntar rompiendo la magia del pasado momento.

- Nada, solo pensé que tenía que conocer a alguien con tanto talento como tu – dijo la morena intentando recomponerse - podríamos dar una vuelta salir por Hogsmeade o algo – propuso pestañeando rápidamente.

Vale, Parkinson pidiéndole una pseudocita, aquí si que había gato encerrado, pero de los grandes – no sé que estas planeando pero sea lo que sea te diré que pierdes el tiempo, seré Hufflepuff pero no soy imbécil, déjame en paz – y casi empujándola se marchó camino a la biblioteca.

* * *

Hannah bufaba, y si supiera como derribar esa maldita columna con forma de enano deforme lo haría, pero no sabía hacerlo así que lo único que podía hacer era quedarse allí, sentada, apoyada contra la pared y maldecir su mala suerte, porque cuando Cupido se dedicó a repartir amor por Hogwarts, tenía que haber estado muy borracho para asignarla un tío como Zacharias Smith, al que no le aguantaba ni su madre y encima la única que parecía que le hacia gracia era la zorr... la guarr.. ¡Esa indecente sin falda llamada Pansy Parkinson, pero como las desgracias no vienen solas, allí estaba ese Slytherin que completaba el trío fantástico con lengua de serpiente, "comosellame" Zabini, para acabar de amargarla la existencia. 

Deseó que no se fijara en ella, que simplemente pasara de largo como si fuera un tapiz mas de los muchos que colgaban de la pared, pero no, como iba a desperdiciar una oportunidad así...

- Mira lo que me he encontrado .. – sonrió Zabini dispuesto a divertirse un poco – ¿qué te ha pasado?. ¿Te ha visitado tu amiga la de rojo?

Hannah volvió la cara donde no podía vérsela y sutilmente le dedicó un "que te jodan" bastante desagradable.

- Oye ¿no será que te acabas de dar cuenta de que eres una Hufflepuff, después de todos estos años?. ¿O es que el hombre de tu vida se ha dado cuenta de que hay tías miles de veces mejores que tu? – sonrió con malicia casi obscena.

La chica parpadeó sorprendida, pero como se podía ser tan capullo y encima dar en el blanco, intentó defenderse pero esa batalla ya la tenia perdida - prefiero estar mil veces en Hufflepuff que rodeada de víboras sin futuro.

Zabini la miró divertido, los seres inferiores eran divertidos, ofuscados en su propia mediocridad.

- Desengáñate, Hufflepuff es la casa de los que sobran, todo el mundo lo sabe, los que no son valientes, ni astutos, ni inteligentes van ahí, la verdad es que es una putada. Si yo fuera tú me cortaría las venas.

La chica miró al Slytherin desde abajo, con cara de mala uva, daba miedo, pero él era un hombre, y de la casa de las serpientes, ese abejita no le iba a amedrentar, él era Blaise Zabini y tenía.. mierda, la chica había empezado a sollozar, primero bajito, como un pequeño zumbido que fue aumentando de calibre hasta convertirse en un desesperada llamada de consuelo, él no era bueno en esas cosas, era bueno en historias de cama y en elegir túnica para las noches de fiesta pero ya está, lo de convertirse en pañuelo de lágrimas nunca lo había llevado muy bien, en realidad, nunca había sido el pañuelo de nadie, pero la vio allí, tan sola, tan Hufflepuff, que lo único que pudo hacer es sentarse en frente suya mientras ponía cara de póquer, una de sus especialidades. Quizás no debería haberla revelado la tragedia que envolvía a los de su casa, pero que iba a hacer, ya era tarde, así que se paso allí unos 14 minutos viéndola llorar desconsoladamente.

Cuando Susan se dio cuenta de lo absurdo de la situación, y de lo ridícula que se debía de ver llorando por un desconocido, y más por un desconocido, por el que lo único que debería de sentir era repulsión, se limpió con movimientos histéricos la cara

- Tu nunca me has visto y yo nunca he estado llorando aquí¿entendido?

Él la miró fijamente, no sabia muy bien que le tenia que responder, las tías eran muy complicadas, por eso él no se complicaba, ligoteo, polvo y se te he visto no me acuerdo. Adoptó un rictus polifacético, valía para cualquier tipo de situación, se levantó y sin dirigirle ninguna palabra emprendió su camino de vuelta a la sala de Slytherin, olvidaría ese pequeño momento surrealista y chincharía a Draco con el hecho de que su novia había estado ligando con su tormento particular.

Cuando le vio desaparecer detrás de una esquina la chica se levantó del suelo, recogió la poca dignidad que le quedaba y arrastró sus pies hasta su sala común, con un poco de suerte Ernie estaría allí y podría llorarle sus penas toda la noche.

* * *

Con el trabajo terminado y las tripas protestando, Ginny se dirigió hacia el Gran Comedor casi corriendo, se iba a poner hasta las cejas de cualquier tipo de postre que tuviera chocolate, sí, lo del peso no era un problema, tenia uno de esos metabolismos que hacen palidecer a cualquier medimago especialista en nutrición, y joder bastante, todo hay que decirlo, a esas chicas que tienen que controlar lo que comen porque la celulitis es su mejor amiga. Ginny no sabía si Hermione permanecía a ese grupo de chicas porque a la Gryffindor lo único que parecía importarle en esta vida eran los libros, los dieces en los exámenes y su hermano Ron, aunque de esto ultimo parece que no se había dado cuenta hasta que el pelirrojo empezó a mostrar cierto interés por una tal Lav Lav, que le llamaba Ro Ro y que parecía una prolongación de su lengua. Así que Hermione estaba mas callada que de costumbre, se perdía mas tiempo por la biblioteca y para horror de Harry, había comenzado una sorprendente carrera hacia el máximo objetivo de su vida en estos momentos, poner celoso a Ron. 

Y es que Harry era un pringado, atrapado entre sus dos mejores amigos no podía ponerse de parte de ninguno porque eso significaría la muerte instantánea a manos del otro, pero a Ginny todo este juego de ni contigo ni sin ti le parecía absurdo, ahora era una mujer liberada sexualmente que había descubierto que no todos los chicos tenían que tener cicatriz y un pasado oscuro para atraerla.

Pero había limites, claro, por ejemplo, el imbécil rubio de Hufflepuff, que no paraba de mirar mal a Harry por el simple hecho de existir, si era malo al quidditch, ella tampoco tenia la culpa, un día le iba a hacer tragarse su escoba enterita. El susodicho se dio cuenta de la cazada de la pelirroja y levantando la barbilla muy dignamente se volvió hacia su plato para mirar a su prefecta, que tenia cara de que le había pasado algo malísimo, pero cada vez que intentaba hablar con ella ésta se volvía hacia Ernie y le ignoraba ampliamente, le pareció escuchar algo de Parkinson pero debió imaginárselo, así que como nadie le hacia caso, se dedico a jugar con los guisantes mientras Susan le contaba los problemas que había tenido para plantar las semillas de rantania, apasionante.

Harry estaba haciendo malabarismos otra vez para atender a sus amigos, Ginny le miraba, era tan bueno, tan superhéroe, tan pringao, que le haría un favor ahí mismo, encima de la mesa, a ver si su hermano y Hermione tomaban ejemplo.

Y de lejos acechando, como el animalejo al que se parecía y Ginny no podía identificar, Draco Malfoy estudiaba a su victima, no era fea, del todo, para ser una Weasley claro, pero tenia muy mala leche, y pensaba que hablaba con una escoba metida por el culo, apretó el vaso con agua hasta hacerse daño y se obligo a respirar.

Pansy no se encontraba mejor, había entrado a la sala común minutos antes maldiciendo todo lo que se movía y gritando a Blaise algo de gonorrea mientras desaparecía camino a las habitaciones. Y Blaise que no entendía nada y que tampoco le importaba, fijaba su atención en la desdichada Hufflepuff y su pobre vida, pobre gente, el también lloraría por los rincones si tuviese que llevar ese escudo en la túnica. Después de dedicarle medio segundo mas de lo necesario a esa mesa se centro en la de los leones, parecía mentira que Weasley pudiese respirar y usar la lengua al mismo tiempo, pero lo hacia, no era tonto del todo y la chica no estaba mal, pero Patil estaba mejor, si, la buscaría después de la cena, y la chica Weasley no estaba tampoco nada mal, mejoraba con los años como el vino, sonrió – me apetece cambiar de aires, una pelirroja le vendría bien a mi lista.

Pansy casi se atragantó, Blaise siempre había sido ligerito de cascos, pero eso era parsarse ya, el mundo conspiraba contra ella – ¿pero se puede saber que os ha dado de repente con la Weasley! - Grito perdiendo un poco los nervios

- Pansy, no montes el espectáculo – Malfoy la miraba fríamente, no le gustaban esas escenas y no quería que nadie se enterara del trato o todo se echaría a perder, elegancia sobretodo.

Ella lo miró un segundo, consciente de que la mesa entera de Slytherin la observaba fijamente, y Blaise mas, así que dignamente se sentó y termino de cenar sin dedicarle un solo gesto mas al rubio, los Slytherin no le dieron mayor importancia, las peleas entre los dos eran muy comunes, lo que no era común era que el tema de discusión fuera la Weasley, así que parecía que a Draco también le hacia gracia ¿eh? Zabini sonrió imperceptiblemente, como le gustaban estas cosas...

* * *

Para cuando la sala común de Gryffindor estaba vacía, el reloj rozaba casi las 12 de la noche, Hermione había regresado de su ronda hacia rato, maldiciendo a Ron por décima vez en el día y Ginny se encontraba en un sillón envuelta entre mantas y leyendo un libro. La castaña le dio las buenas noches y se subió a dormir. 

Ginny recordó vagamente cuando se quedaba con la excusa de leer hasta tarde, para poder tener la sala para ella sola y para Dean, pero como Dean se había convertido en una especie de perro guardián le había mandado a volar hacia 2 semanas, y además estaba Harry, su espinita, esa persona que todos tenemos que tachar de nuestra lista aunque muramos en el intento y Harry no había vuelto de su reunión con Dumbledore, así que no tardaría en regresar. Le dio tiempo a pasar dos hojas del libro cuando la entrada se abrió dejando paso a un Harry cansado y más desgarbado de lo habitual.

- Buenas noches Harry

El chico miró el bulto que le había saludado y sin saber porque se puso nervioso, echó una mirada a su alrededor percatándose de que estaban solos, solos...

- ¿Que tal te ha ido? – preguntó la pelirroja mientras le hacía un sitio ofreciéndole las mantas. El chico reticente se aproximó despacio y se sentó lo mas alejado posible de ella, pero como el sillón no era muy grande tampoco era una gran distancia.

- Bien, como siempre – respondió mientras miraba disimuladamente hacia la escalera de los chicos, esperaba que en cualquier momento apareciese Ron gritando y pidiéndole explicaciones de porque estaba a esas horas sólo, con Ginny, con Ginny en pijama, que mas que un pijama parecía ropa interior un poco mas grande de lo habitual.

La chica se dio cuenta de las miradas del moreno y suspiró asqueada¿que tenía qué hacer una chica para que el tío que la gustaba se le lanzara al cuello? Parecía que las indirectas no funcionaban, así que habría que empezar con las directas - Harry¿por qué evitas mi mirada?. ¿No te gusto?

Harry empezó a sudar, como no le iba a gustar, pero después de lo de Cho empezaba a pensar que era un poco torpe con las mujeres¿y si la besaba y se ponía a llorar también?. A lo mejor le olía el aliento y nadie se lo había dicho.

- ¿Harry? – insistió Ginny.

Ella iba de castigadora pelirroja, con su piel al descubierto, y sus pecas, y esas clavículas que eran las más bonitas que el chico había visto en su vida, total, que cuando perdió el norte y se disponía a lanzarse sobre ella, otro pelirrojo apareció por las escaleras, lo que obligó a Harry a tirarse del sillón al suelo, para disimular desastrosamente su ataque de depredador en celo.

- Así que estabas aquí¿qué haces en el suelo? – preguntó Ron restregándose los ojos.

Harry miró un segundo a Ginny que tenia cara de muy mala uva, y que claramente le estaba reprochando su falta de valor – nada, se me cayeron las gafas pero ya está – dijo poniéndose de pie y colocándose el pelo.

Ginny bufó ofendida, su hermano tenia el don de la oportunidad, Harry había estado a punto de besarla y él lo estropeaba todo como siempre¿por qué no podía ser hija única? Tiró de las mantas y desapareció por las escaleras de las chicas arrollando a Ron y a Harry a su paso.

- ¿Que narices le pasa? – protestó Ron viéndola desaparecer – están todas locas, como Hermione, cada vez que abre la boca es para meterse conmigo, si ella estuvo besuqueando a Krum yo puedo hacer lo mismo con Lavender ¿no?

Harry lo miró como si se fuera a poner a llorar de un momento a otro – es muy tarde, y estoy hasta las gafas de vosotros, me voy a dormir – y dejó a Ron plantado en mitad de la desierta sala común.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado. Quejas y sugerencias en los reviews

Nefe


End file.
